Werewolves can Dream as Well
by Lady Siren Lady Nissa
Summary: (Completle) There's more then one werewolf at Hogwarts. Has Remus found his mate, or will Sirius win her heart?
1. Default Chapter

It was quarter to, they had fifteen minutes to get through the muggle train station and onto Platform 9 ¾, before the train pulled out to go too Hogwarts. Regan Porter walked ahead of his younger brother and sister who were walking together. He had short brown neat hair, and dark brown eyes. They were always together; their mother had thought that they would have preferred to have been Siamese twins then just twins.  
  
Lena and Marcus were laughing together about what they thought it was going to be like, finally going to Hogwarts; though they hoped that they wouldn't be put in the same house as their brother, they didn't want to end up in Slytherin.  
  
"Right mum I'm going through, bye." Regan told his mother, as he looked back over his shoulder. They all stopped and looked up at him. "What, don't look at me like; I just want to meet up with my friends that's all. It's not a crime."  
  
"Ok then, have a good year then dear." His mother told him smiling. "Don't worry I won't kiss you goodbye either, just encase one of your friends jump out of somewhere; we couldn't be having that."  
  
He smiled back at her and then ran at the barer, Lena and Marcus both smiled at one another; they always loved this part. Their mother smiled at them, and they ran together and came out on the other side; the platform was full of students all different ages and parents saying goodbye to them.  
  
Lena turned her trolley around to quickly and almost knocked a black haired lad over, she smiled shyly at him as she went bright red.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Lena told him.  
  
"Then you should open your eyes then." The boy shot back at her.  
  
Regan walked up behind him with his friends, a girl and another lad; he tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that, or else." Regan warned politly.  
  
The lad looked from Lena to Regan and then walked off pushing his trolley out in front of him, then Regan turned to Lena and Marcus.  
  
"You've been here two minutes, and already I've had to come over and saved your buts." Regan told them.  
  
"I never asked for your help, and he wasn't going to curse us or anything; he only looked like a first year like us." Lena told him.  
  
"I don't care." Regan said, just as just knocked into the back of him.  
  
They all looked behind him to find out who it was, there were two lads stood there; the one on the left had black untidy hair as though he had never heard of a hair brush and wore glasses, and the other had brown hair which was neatly kept. Lena thought he would have looked handsome if he wasn't glaring at them all.  
  
"Oh its you; why don't you run along there." Bellatrix told him.  
  
Lena and Marcus looked at the two lads, and then at one another; and then smiled at them.  
  
"We're going, hope we don't end up in your house." Marcus told his brother. "Are you two coming, or do you want to hang around with those Slytherin's?"  
  
"No, we're coming." The black haired boy told him, and they walked along the platform looking for a compartment for all four of them. "I'm James Potter, and this as far as I know is Sirius Black."  
  
"Hi there." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lena and this is Marcus." Lena told them.  
  
"So no last names then?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Porter, we're twins." Marcus told them. "Though, Regan thinks that we're Siamese twins."  
  
"Cool." James said.  
  
They found a compartment and stored all their luggage, and then settled in for the journey and to get to know each other.  
  
They talked all the way, finding out that they all come from Pureblood families; well they didn't called themselves purebloods of course. And that Sirius knew Bellatrix, well she was his cousin so yeah they knew each other of course.  
  
"SO she's my cousin, how do you know them?" Sirius asked them.  
  
"Regan's our brother." Lena told him.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that we're like him, well he's alright I guess; you saw him today." Marcus told them.  
  
"Well that doesn't mean much does it, him being in Slytherin and all." Sirius said.  
  
Lena smiled at him. "Well we don't want to be in Slytherin, anymore then you do; so is that settled?"  
  
"Settled." James agreed.  
  
Doesn't else was said on the matter. They started to pull on their robes as they came into the station, and made their way out bumping into other student's in the corridors because they were so crowded. James and Sirius saw a boy fall over, at first they thought that he had just tipped but when he didn't get up and saw through the gaps in the crowd that he was now crawling they made their way through over to him.  
  
"What's going on here?" Sirius asked, while James helped the lad to his feet.  
  
"What's it to you?" The boy in front asked pointing his wand at him.  
  
"Oh that looks dangerous." A red head said behind Lena. "They're not going to fight are they?"  
  
Lena turned round and smiled. "No their not, well I hope not. They seem to have done something to that boy."  
  
"Oh, what? The poor thing." She said looking over to see what was going on.  
  
By the time they had turned back the crowd had parted and they were making their way outside, where they could hear someone shouting. "First years this way, first years!"  
  
They made their way outside, now with two new friends; well the lad just followed them because he didn't want to be left alone.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lena Porter, and this is my brother Marcus." Lena told her.  
  
"I'm Lily, Lily Evans. Nice to meet you, isn't this great and all." Lily told her smiling. "I'm from what they call a muggle family, are you?"  
  
"No, we're from a magical family; but its still great coming here of course." Lena told her.  
  
"Are you two coming?" Marcus shouted back to them.  
  
They both looked down the path and quickly followed the rest of the first years down to the boats on the edge of the lake.  
  
"Only three or four to a boat, no more." Hagrid told them as he got into a boat of his own.  
  
"Well now we can't all get in the same boat." Sirius told them as he turned round realising that there were now six of them.  
  
"We'll get into another boat." Lena told him turning around and she bumped into a auburn haired boy, she smiled shyly at him as she grabbed hold of his hand to stop him from following. "Sorry about that, are you alright?"  
  
The boy just nodded at her. "Don't worry she doesn't bite, well not much." Marcus told him smiling.  
  
Nissa quickly looked away nervously, as did the lad in front of her; not wanting anyone to see.  
  
"Why don't you get in our boat?" Lily suggested.  
  
He nodded and they all got into their boats, once everyone was settled the boats set off across the lake on their own. Once they had crossed the lake and walked up to the castle, they were lead through the entrance hall and then finally went through to the Great Hall where the rest of the school was waiting; and where they were all sorted into their houses. They all got what they wanted; none of them was placed in Slytherin; but in Gryffindor. Where they ate until they couldn't eat anymore and really started to get to know one another. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
They all grew to be great friends over their first few years at Hogwarts, and also found out a great deal about each other, but there were still secrets to be found out; all in good time though. It was the end of their fourth year and it was the summer holidays.  
  
Lena was walking down the front path when she saw her brother's friends walking up to the house, she looked around she could apperate well because she wasn't old enough and she didn't know how too either; she had know chose but to stay and say hello.  
  
She smiled slightly at them as she walked up to them both, Bellatrix was smiling at her for some reason she never really liked it when she saw her smiling it meant that she was up to something or was going to tell you something that you didn't like but of course she did.  
  
"Hi, how's thing's?" Bellatrix asked.  
  
"Not to bad I guess." Lena answered, as she eyed Severus who was smiling at her in an odd sort of way.  
  
"Did you hear about Sirius, he ran away from home." Bellatrix announced. "Stupid mud-blood lover."  
  
"He's not stupid, and don't call people that." Lena told her. "He's inside, I'm going."  
  
Lena glared at them both before she walked off, leaving two not very happy Slytherin's behind her. She looked back over her shoulder just before she turned the corner, he was still staring at her; but why?  
  
Well she wasn't that bothered at the moment, as she made her way to James' house; it was near by in the next village so she could walk there. It took her about fifteen minutes to walk; well only because she walked so fast. She walked up the front path and knocked on the door, she only had to wait a minute before Mrs Potter answered it smiling at her.  
  
"Hello Lena, it seems as though I have a full house today." Mrs Potter said brightly.  
  
"Oh, I can come back if..." Lena started.  
  
"No, no come in; I'm sure they'll be glad to see you there up stairs you know where." Mrs Potter told her stepping a side to let her.  
  
"Thank you." Lena said smiling as she went inside.  
  
She went up stairs and along the landing and knocked on the bedroom door at the end.  
  
"Mum, we don't need anything else." James shouted through the door.  
  
Lena smiled to herself as she pushed open the door, and they all groped at her because they were so surprised to see her there.  
  
"Hey guys, but James I'm not your mum as you can tell." Lena told him smiling.  
  
"Of course she isn't, look at her; come and sit next to me then if you're staying." Sirius told her as he smiled at her and patted the empty space next to him on the bed.  
  
"That's alright I think I'll sit next to Remus, at lest I'll know that he won't pounce on me." Lena said as she walked over to him and sat down on the floor beside him.  
  
He smiled shyly at her as she sat down next time to him, while she smiled brightly at him. She always loved being around him, there was something about him that she just couldn't put her figure on.  
  
"Well if you're sure, but you know it's always the quiet ones who are more likely to do something like that." Sirius told her.  
  
"Well who said that I wouldn't mind if Remus pounced me?" Nissa teased, but Remus went bright red.  
  
Sirius smiled at her, but there was something that wasn't right; why weren't she flirting with him, everyone else did so why weren't she? Not that he fancied her or anything, well she was pretty and everything; but it just seemed odd to him that she didn't like him but liked Remus instead.  
  
"So, where are you living now then?" Lena asked him bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What, how do you know that?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Bellatrix and Severus, they're round mine right now; she told me of course." Lena answered. "So where are you living, here?"  
  
"Yeah he is." James answered. "We'll be like brothers, you know living together."  
  
"Isn't it great, I spend more time here anyway; and I'll be just up the road from you." Sirius told her smiling.  
  
Lena smiled back at him, not completely sure at his meaning that he'll just be up the road. She had seen him flirting with girls before, most of them fancied him well she could see why he was very handsome; but she just didn't get the same feeling as she did for Remus, but he didn't seem to feel the same way towards her.  
  
Summer went by quit quickly; Sirius and James went round to see both Lena and Marcus; though even Marcus had picked up on Sirius' strange behaviour towards his sister.  
  
On the train back to Hogwarts now that the summer was finally over, Marcus decided to talk to Sirius; and didn't care much that the other's over heard either.  
  
"So Sirius, what are you up too?" Marcus asked him.  
  
"What are you talking; we haven't even got there yet; so how can I be up to anything?" Sirius asked half smiling at him, wondering if he was up to something already.  
  
"My sister, Lena." Marcus said.  
  
"Yeah, what about her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Is she going out with Snape?" Peter asked suddenly, making them all look at him thinking that he had gone mad.  
  
"What...does...that...mean?" Marcus asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well...O saw her before...she was well it looked kind of like they were kissing from where I was stood." Peter answered quickly." But maybe I was wrong."  
  
"Of course you're wrong." Sirius told him firmly. "Why would she go out with that greasy haired git, when she can have me?"  
  
Both Remus and Marcus looked at him when he said this, Remus didn't looked that pleased that he knew that's how Sirius liked her; and neither was Marcus.  
  
"Stay away from her, I know how you are with girls; I don't want you doing that to my sister." Marcus told him. "I mean it, stay away from her"  
  
"What, you wouldn't be bothered if it was anyone else would you?" Sirius told him.  
  
"But it isn't anyone else is it, it's my sister." Marcus told him, just as the door slide open.  
  
"So why are you talking about me?" Lena asked smiling at them all,  
  
"Are you going out with Snape?" Sirius demanded standing up.  
  
Lena just stared at him, and then smiled. "I don't believe it, how could that have gotten around so fast?"  
  
"So it's true then?" Marcus said standing up beside Sirius.  
  
"Well, he asked me out; but I never really gave him an answer." Lena told them.  
  
"You can't." Marcus told her.  
  
"I agree; he's a Slytherin." Sirius agreed. "That stupid greasy haired git, he's got no right asking you out."  
  
"What, why not; he can if he wants too." Lena told him. "Its not as though I'm going out with anyone is it?"  
  
"Then go out with me." Sirius said suddenly, making them all look at him.  
  
"What?" Lena said trying to stop herself from laughing. "Don't be so silly, you're only saying that so I won't go out with Severus; and from all the other girls you've gone out with. Truth me when I say this; I'm not your type and we both know it."  
  
"What you're a girl." Sirius said.  
  
"Wow that says a lot doesn't it?" Lena said.  
  
"And you're pretty as well." Sirius told her.  
  
"What ever, I'll see you later; hopefully you would have come to your senses by then." Lena said as she turned round and walked back out.  
  
Well Sirius still didn't come round, and he still wanted her to go out with him; though he was only glad about one thing and that was she hadn't said yes to Snape, but neither had she said yes to him.  
  
***  
  
Sirius had been going at Lena all day, and for the last part she had taken up to avoiding him completely; it was as though he couldn't take a hint that she wasn't interested. It was late the night of the full moon, and all she wanted to do was get away; quickly.  
  
"Lena wait up!" Sirius shouted down the corridor as he ran to catch up to her. "Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"Why are you following me?" Lena asked him stopping completely making him run past her, and then having to come back on himself.  
  
"Because you won't give me an answer." Sirius told her.  
  
"What, I've already given you an answer; more then once." Lena told him firmly, unable to believe his nerve.  
  
"Well not the one I want to hear." Sirius said smiling at her. "Come on Lena, it won't hurt will it?"  
  
Lena looked at him for a moment, and then a shooting pain shot through her whole body she had to get out of there and away from him.  
  
"Well, why don't you let me think about it; and I'll get back to you." Lena suggested, trying to smile back at him.  
  
"Well that's better, but...are you alright you've gone very pale." Sirius said as he stepped closer, but she stepped away from him.  
  
"Please just leave me alone, go away." Lena told him and she turned to leave, but he wasn't having it and grabbed hold of her arm to stop her from leaving. "Please Sirius, you don't understand..."  
  
Sirius still had over of her arm as she doubled over in pain, and her body started to change; fur started to grow all over it. He let go of her and stumbled backwards trying to think straight, as she changed into a werewolf before his very eyes.  
  
She fell onto all fours, and then howled as she turned round to face him; Sirius had backed up against the wall. She slowly walked towards him, but before she reached him he said something under his breath and he changed into a large black dog.  
  
She looked him over, as if wondering what to do with him; as he stepped slowly forward and nudged her softly to follow him outside; which she did because she was quit taken with him. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Morning after the Night before  
  
Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table the morning after the full moon next to James, he put his hand over his mouth as he yawed and with his other he reached for a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Where the hell were you last night?" James hissed at him.  
  
"What?" Sirius said, as he turned round looking at him.  
  
"The full moon, we were supposed to be with Moony." James told him. "Don't tell me you forgot, we had been talking about it for weeks."  
  
Just before he answered he saw Lena walked into the Great Hall, she looked along their table and saw him sat there; she turned back round and left.  
  
"Yeah, I did; tell Remus I'm really sorry will you, I've got something I have too do." Sirius told him, as he grabbed a piece of toast and swung his legs over the bench and quickly followed after Lena.  
  
Sirius pushed past a couple of second years as they came into the hall and he out of it, he looked around but couldn't see her anywhere; then he saw Lily and her friends coming down the stairs and ran over to them.  
  
"Lily, have you seen Lena?" Sirius asked her without even saying good morning.  
  
"Good morning Sirius, how are you; I'm fine by the way thanks for asking." Lily said.  
  
"Sorry, but have you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, she just went back up the corridor; she doesn't look that well to be honest maybe you should leave her alone." Lily told him.  
  
"Thanks Lily." Sirius said as he side stepped around him, and took the steps two at once and then ran up the corridor.  
  
Luckier for him he never ran into a teacher, as he round the last corner to Gryffindor tower and there she was at the portrait.  
  
"Lena wait!" Sirius shouted to her, she turned round slowly as he stopped in front of her.  
  
"What, I'm going I'm going; I'm going to get my thing's I'll be gone before first lesson." Lena told him.  
  
"What why are you going?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"What? You were there you saw what I changed into." Lena told him. "So I'm going, I won't bother you or anyone."  
  
"You can't go I don't want you to go; I want you to stay." Sirius told her. "I don't care what the hell you can change into; anyway you didn't mind spending the night with me in my dog form; did you?"  
  
Sirius smiled at her, she smiled slightly back at him before it vanished again.  
  
"So." Lena said.  
  
"Come on, stay I promise I won't say anything to anyone; not even your brother or my best mates." Sirius told her.  
  
She looked at him hard, as if trying to figuring out if he was up to something up; but all she could see was honesty he was being honest when he said that he didn't care what she was. And if she was being honest with herself, she did like his company last night as well.  
  
Sirius smiled at her, as he noticed that she was coming around; he linked her arm with his and started to walk back down the corridor with her.  
  
"Though there is one little thing, go out with me." Sirius said.  
  
"I knew there had to be something, but why would you still want to..." Lena started to ask but was cut off, when he kissed her and pulled her into his arms and she kissed him back.  
  
Remus was walking slowly up the corridor when he heard Sirius' voice he couldn't make out what he was saying or who he was with; he walked around the corner and stopped dead. There he was, and he was kissing Lena; something inside of him was screaming out for him to do something as though the beast inside of him was still awake. But he couldn't, he pulled himself away defeated by his own best friend.  
  
Remus quickly walked off back the way he had came. Sirius and Lena broke apart from their kiss, she smiled at him.  
  
"Well that wasn't bad, maybe you should do it again just to make sure." Lena told him.  
  
Sirius smiled at her and then kissed her again. They walked down to their first lesson together, Marcus almost pouched on them when he saw them walk into the room together.  
  
He pulled Lena away from him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I just walked into the classroom." Lena said pulling her arm free and walking over to sit next to Lily.  
  
Marcus sat down on the table behind them, next to Peter so that he could talk to her; while Sirius went over to sit with James and Remus to tell them that he was going out with Lena.  
  
"You're not are you?" Marcus asked her, she smiled at him slightly. "I don't believe it, have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Marcus what are you going on about?" Lily asked him turning round to look at them both.  
  
"Him!" Marcus shouted pointing at Sirius. "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you got it?"  
  
"Of course." Sirius told him.  
  
"Well that went down well didn't it?" James said. "At lest Lily has got a brother here."  
  
"Yeah, but she does alright on her own." Sirius told him.  
  
(A/N: -Thanks for your views from 'yaukira' sorry you found the first two chapter's confusing but thanks for reading on, I hope that this one was a lot better. Oh and sorry for the short chapter's, they get longer promise. And I'll like to thank 'dragonfliesinthesky' thanks for your review as well.  
  
I'll try and post as soon as I can, but I've been having problems with my internet connection; so just keep a look out.  
  
Thanks again, I'll keep the chapter's coming. 


	4. Chapter Four

This Night  
  
Lena was walking out of the library she had left her friends up in the common room, while she went to get a book for her potions assignment; when she turned the corner and ran in the Marauders.  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "Well this was lucky running into you here wasn't?"  
  
Lena smiled back at him, as she noticed that James was hiding something behind his back; but decided not to ask she didn't really want to know what they were up to.  
  
"Yeah, lucky; I'm on my way back up to the common." Lena told them.  
  
"So are we, we'll walk you." Sirius told her.  
  
Lena looked over at him and then at the other three, she didn't think it was likely that they would come past the library on their way up to the common room.  
  
"So what were you two up to the other night?" James asked then as they started to walk.  
  
Lena almost tripped over and fell into Remus, who blushed brighter then she did as Sirius helped her to her feet seeing that Remus was a little too distracted to do so. It was still there as she looked into his eyes; she still felt something for him she didn't know what it was only that it was so strong; and that she was surprised that she could stop herself from doing something about it.  
  
"If you've finished fondling my girl friend Moony, I'll have her back now mate." Sirius said smiling at him.  
  
Remus blushed even more red if that was possible as Lena pulled away from the two of them at the mention of the word MATE; it was just a little unsettling wondering if she would ever have one.  
  
"Well something must of happened, so are you going to let us in?" James asked, not noticing the uneasiness between Lena and Remus; but Sirius and he was the only one who really knew what it was.  
  
"Well, only that Lena finally came to her senses and agreed to go out with me; it just made sense who wouldn't want me?" Sirius said smiling at them.  
  
"Of course." Lena said, as she walked ahead of them. "And your just so..."  
  
"Yeah I know, you don't need to remind me; but if you really want to then you can of course." Sirius told her.  
  
"I think your head is big enough as it is." Lena teased as she turned round slightly to see the look on his face, it was a picture; but he soon changed at laughed along with the rest of them.  
  
***  
  
Not much changed between the two of them part from they spent a bit more time together, doing different things like kissing; which she soon realised that she loved doing with him. But all the time there was something nagging at the back of her mind, wondering if she could really have something like this; yes he knew her secret but could she really fall in love with him and he her. Because it was so much different for her being a werewolf, it was for life she knew it was stupid to be thinking about something like that at her age; but it was always there because of what she was, she just couldn't help it.  
  
They had been going out a couple of months now, and they were on the other side of Christmas; it was coming up to the full moon again. And again Lena had taken up to avoiding Sirius, he just didn't understand; and could never talk to her about it because she seemed to very good at avoiding him even though he knew the school a lot better then she did, and he had the map as well.  
  
He finally caught up with her the night before the full moon, he slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him and kissed her neck and then kissed her passionately as he turned her around to face him.  
  
Lena tried to push him off, but didn't really have much luck and only managed to stumble back into the wall with him pressed up against her. But she did manage to break away from his kiss.  
  
"Don't, Sirius let me go." Lena told him, trying to push him off of her; but he still didn't let go of her.  
  
"Why, I like it just fine where I am." Sirius told her, as he led in to kiss her again but she moved her face so he only kissed her cheek.  
  
"Sirius please, it's to close; you're to close." Lena told him.  
  
"Me or it; what's it?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"The moon, the full moon is to close; and so are you." Lena told him. "Please, just back off a little."  
  
Sirius smiled at her, and then stepped back away from her. "Better? And I know that it's almost the full moon, but you always do this; I'm not bothered about seeing you as a werewolf why would I be?"  
  
James had the map in his hands watching it, he could see that Sirius was just around the corner it looked as though he was near enough on top of Lena; he smiled to himself. But the smile vanished and he stopped dead when he them talking, and what he heard. He turned slowly around and went back the way he had came.  
  
"That's a good question really, why aren't you?" Lena asked him. "You didn't seem to care at all, I changed in front of you; and then you changed. And then afterward you fine about the whole thing, and still want to go out with me. Which really I did not get in the first place why would you want to go out with me, when you could have any girl in the school you wanted?"  
  
"Because I like you, I don't care that you can change into a werewolf; though you are a pretty one." Sirius told her, as he stepped forward again and kissed her.  
  
But she just lost control, she pushed him off of her with all of her strength; he looked at shocked as she grabbed hold of him and kissed him back pinning him hard against the wall pressing herself against him this time. She played with his robes, pulling at them while he tried to stop her from pulling them off; while she kissed him.  
  
She pulled away from him breathing heavier; she looked at him and the quickly turned away and walked off. Sirius stared after her for a moment before he went after her; he grabbed hold of her arm to stop her.  
  
"What the hell was that, not that I didn't like it; it was just well...unexpected..." Sirius said.  
  
"Please stay away from me, I can't do this not at the full moon; it's just too much." Lena whispered. "Please Sirius."  
  
Sirius kissed her softly on the cheek and then smiled at her as he let her go, though he didn't want too; he watched her walk down the corridor and then turned back and went back up to the dorm.  
  
He walked through the common room, Remus was sat by the fire with Peter doing some homework he knew that he should be doing as well; but he went up to the dorm instead. He walked in and then flopped down on his bed; he didn't even see James sat on his.  
  
James got up and walked over to Sirius' bed and sat down on the edge, he didn't even look up at him when he felt him sit down.  
  
"What do you think your up too?" James asked him.  
  
This time Sirius opens his eyes and sat up staring at his best friend. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Lena." James answered. "I wondered just like everyone else why you suddenly liked her, I just thought you did. But after tonight, I know that I shouldn't have heard what I did; but I did. She's a werewolf, and you knew; how long have you known?"  
  
Sirius just stared at him, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Well?" James prompted.  
  
"Since we've been going out, that night that's how I found out." Sirius answered. "You can't say anything, she told me to promise not to say anything."  
  
"What, what about us; what about Remus?" James asked, and then it dawned on him. "Remus, she always liked him; and I think he liked her. It all makes sense..."  
  
"What are you talking about; she doesn't like Remus like that." Sirius said, though he didn't believe what he was saying himself.  
  
"That's because you only see yourself, and don't think that anyone could like anyone but you; but that was it." James said. "We need to tell Remus."  
  
Sirius stood up almost knocking James off of his bed. "No, no we don't; I promised not to tell anyone."  
  
"This is different." James shot at him. "Unless you're afraid that she really does like Remus better then you?"  
  
"Who likes me better then him?" Remus asked stood at the door.  
  
They both looked at one another and then turned round to face Remus, who looked at them both smiled and then walked over to join them.  
  
"No one, we weren't really talking about anyone." Sirius told him glaring at James.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to tell me; tonight really isn't a very good time for something like that anyway." Remus told them as he sat down on his bed heavier.  
  
They both looked over at him and then James looked at Sirius but he avoided looking at him, James though wasn't going to let it settled there.  
  
"So Moony, what do you think about Sirius and Lena going out?" James asked him.  
  
Sirius glared at James and then looked over at Moony who looked side ways over at them, but didn't get up.  
  
"I like her, if he likes her then yeah." Remus said, but not very enthusiastically. "She's a good friend."  
  
"Friend?" James asked. "See now that's how always saw her, and thought that's how Sirius thought of her as well; didn't you?"  
  
"Well I guest." Remus said sitting. "Where's this going?"  
  
"No where, its going no where is it Prongs?" Sirius said firmly.  
  
"If you say so Padfoot." James said glaring at him.  
  
Remus looked at them both, wondering what that had all been about and then laid back down; but now his mind was working and focusing on her; why? He demanded.  
  
***  
  
With every full moon, it was like they took up avoiding one another. Lena avoiding Sirius even though he always tried to be with her, even though she was quit scary; well he thought it was a nice kind of scary.  
  
Remus avoiding Lena because he didn't trust himself to be around her, especially not now she was with Sirius. But that night stayed with him for a while, wondering why they had asked him about her; he hoped that they hadn't picked up on the fact that he liked her, because he couldn't she was going out with his best mate he would never do that to him.  
  
Sirius carried on going out with Lena for their last years at Hogwarts, by the end of their fifth year though Marcus had gotten over his problem with Sirius going out with his sister now that he could see that she was more to him then the other girls he had dated.  
  
School was over, they had all left now. Sirius still lived with James, but was looking for a place of his own now that they had left school he didn't really feel right still staying because he wasn't still at school now.  
  
They all went out one night the Leaky Caldron, Lena went round with Lily; Marcus couldn't make it because he was visiting family out in America. They both walked into the pub, and heard them straight away; they smiled at joined them at their table.  
  
Sirius went to the bar with James and got another round of drinks in for them all, while Lena sat next to Remus and Lily sat next to Peter until James came back.  
  
"So, Lena I was wondering." Sirius said as he sat back down next to her, and handed her her drink. "You know that I'm getting a place of my own, with the money my uncle left me. I was wondering if you would want to move in with me."  
  
Remus almost choked on his drink, Lena would have done the same but she had decided not to take the slip until he had finished talking. She took a long sip of her drink almost finishing it in one.  
  
"Well?" Sirius prompted, looking at Remus briefly and then back at Lena.  
  
"Well, that's very sweet." Lena said, as she put her drink down. "But, I don't know. Don't you think it's a bit well serious?"  
  
"I don't think its Sirius, you've changed him." James told her."  
  
"Yeah, for the better." Lily agreed.  
  
Lena looked around at them, and then back at Sirius who was looking so excitedly at her waiting for her answer. She smiled at him, and then nodded slightly. Sirius smiled brightly and then hugged her and kissed.  
  
"That's great, you won't regret it; promise." Sirius told her.  
  
***  
  
They moved in together, by the end of the month; Marcus though wasn't at all happy and neither was Regan. When they both sent Sirius Howlers when they found out; but she told him not to worry about it they get over it, they did about her going out with him.  
  
James and Lily got married, and moved into a house of their own. Lena still sent Sirius away the nights before the full moon even though they were really together; because she still didn't truth herself with him. But what she didn't know was that he spent them with his friends and Remus of course, which she still didn't know that he was a werewolf and he didn't know about her; even James hadn't told him.  
  
***  
  
But one night, Sirius went round to James and Lily's early leaving Lena alone as she always asked to be; he didn't like to leave her but he did hoping that one day she would really let him in.  
  
Lena walked into the kitchen to get herself something to eat; she had her back to the fire which Sirius had insisted on having in the kitchen because he said that he liked having his friends pop round for breakfast; which really the first real morning they had sat down for breakfast three years ago, he had been attacked by her brother's owls sending him Howlers and curses.  
  
She just turned the oven on, when she jumped out of her skin and jumped round with someone arriving. She held a hand over her chest and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh Remus." Lena breathed softly.  
  
Remus looked up at her, and smiled back at her; he wished that she hadn't had spoken to him like that as he walked over to her.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you." Remus told her.  
  
She smiled softly at him. "That's alright. Are you looking for Sirius, he's gone round to James'."  
  
Remus stopped in his tracks once he heard Sirius' name, coming to his senses. Lena looked at him, and then smiled brightly as she walked over to meet him in the middle of the room.  
  
"Do you want to stay, I mean for something to drink or eat before you go round to James'?" Lena asked him.  
  
She wasn't really thinking about that much any more, as the moon shun through the kitchen window; it wasn't the full moon yet but it might as well have been. As she just stood there she just seemed to lose control, she lunged forward and grabbed hold of the front of his robes and kissed him; making him stumble back into the table.  
  
Remus tried to come to his senses while she was on top of him kissing him, and he her back; wanting her even more, with a voice screaming in his mind 'mine, mine!'  
  
He pulled her into his arms and rolled over so that he was on top but they had been so close to the edge that they fell off and landed on the floor. He looked down at her, and smiled shyly at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Remus mumbled as he slowly got to his feet, he knocked the CD player on.  
  
Lena looked up at him, and then away as she got to his just as the music started to play.  
  
Didn't I say  
  
I wasn't ready for a romance  
  
Didn't we promise  
  
We would only be friends  
  
"Oh I love this song." Lena said smiling as she pressed the repeat button, and took hold of Remus' hand and they started to dance around the kitchen. "He never really dance's with me, but when I hear this song; that's all I want to do."  
  
'And so we danced  
  
Though it was only a slow dance  
  
I started breaking my promises  
  
Right there and then  
  
Didn't I swear  
  
There would be no complications  
  
Didn't you want  
  
Someone who had seen it all before  
  
Now that you're here  
  
It's not the same situation  
  
Suddenly I don't remember the rules anymore  
  
This night is mine  
  
It's only you and I  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Is a long time away  
  
This night can last forever  
  
I've been around  
  
Someone like me should know better  
  
Falling in love  
  
Would be the worst thing I could do  
  
Didn't I say  
  
I needed to forget her  
  
Aren't you running from someone  
  
Who's not over you  
  
How many nights  
  
Have I been lonely without you  
  
I tell myself  
  
How much I really don't care  
  
How many nights  
  
Have I been thinking about you  
  
Wanting to hold you  
  
But knowing you would not be there  
  
This night  
  
You're mine  
  
It's only you and I  
  
I'll tell you  
  
To forget yesterday  
  
This night we are together  
  
This night  
  
Is mine  
  
It's only you and I  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Is such a long time away  
  
This night can last forever  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Is such a long time away  
  
This night can last for ever'  
  
It happened the third time the song had repeated itself, Remus had been holding her so longingly in his arms hi had forgotten about everything; and he had kissed her. To long had they waited to be together, that they couldn't wait any longer; as they made their way up stairs pulling off each others clothes, and slamming the bedroom door shut behind them.  
  
(A/N: -sorry that it was so long, I got carried away with myself; but I think that it all went well together. I hope that you think so as well, tell me what you think; good or bad as long as I know.  
  
Anyway the song is called 'This Night' by Billy Joel off the album 'An Innocent Man' 


	5. Chapter Five

Parting Gift  
  
Remus woke up first and felt a warm someone in his arms and their head resting on his chest, he looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled to himself; right before reality hit.  
  
She snuggled closer to him; Remus closed his eyes tight shut; why had he done it? He had betrayed his best friend, he was in his bed still; and enjoying the feeling of having her and holding her. What was he going to do?  
  
But before he could really think of anything to do, Lena woke up; she smiled to herself as she circled his nipple with her finger before she looked up.  
  
"Morning." Lena said softly with a small smile, but he wasn't smiling back at her.  
  
"Lena, about last night...I'm sorry..." Remus told her.  
  
Lena just stared at him for a moment before she sat bolt up right pulling the covers around of her, not leaving him with much; then she notice the scares on his chest.  
  
"How did..." Lena asked as she reached out to touch him, but he stopped her.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Remus told her, not looking her in the eye; he turned round and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Remus, I'm so sorry...it's all my fault." Lena told him, turning around and sitting on the other side of the bed so that they had their backs to one another. Then she whispered. "I won't tell Sirius, I know how much you all mean to one another."  
  
Lena stood up with the sheet still wrapped around of her, and she walked into the adjoining bathroom; Remus looked up just in time to see her before she disappeared. He looked around the room for his clothes, he couldn't stay here; god Sirius could be back any minute.  
  
"God Sirius, what the hell am I going to do?" Remus asked aloud, as he picked his shoes up off the floor; and followed the tail through the house dressing as he went.  
  
As soon as Remus was dress he apperated out of there, he couldn't say goodbye because he knew if he came face to face with her again; he could do another stupid thing. Which he didn't think it was stupid, because he cared about her; it was just how he had done it, betraying so many people.  
  
"Lena! Sorry I'm late!" Sirius shouted up stairs ten minutes later from the kitchen, carry up to cups of tea.  
  
He walked up the stairs and softly kicked open the door, because his hands were full.  
  
"Lena you in here?" Sirius asked looking over at the bed which wasn't made, but thrown all over the place. "Come out of there, don't be mad at me because I'm a little late; remember you tell me to stay out as long as possible."  
  
Lena came out of the bathroom carrying the sheet under her arm, she smiled at him and then throw it on the bed.  
  
"Didn't you sleep you?" Sirius asked her as out their drinks down and walked round to her, he reached out for her but she moved away from him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...it's nothing." Lena said smiling reassuringly at him. "You know what I'm like."  
  
"Yeah I know, and you're going to hate me even more for this." Sirius told her. "But I can't stay with you tonight, we kind of got a boys thing sorted. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No of course not." Lena told him, though she still wouldn't let him hold her.  
  
"I'm going to have a shower, then I'm going around to Remus'." Sirius told her as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
"What why?" Lena asked turning around.  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "He didn't come round last night, just want to make sure that he's alright; and that he's still up for tonight."  
  
"Oh right." Lena said quietly, while Sirius smiled at her before he went into the bathroom.  
  
Sirius had a shower and then he went back out; saying goodbye to Lena as he went.  
  
Lena had a bad night, the worst one yet; she woke up the morning after feeling sore and was bleeding in places where she had crawled and bit herself. She knew that Sirius would be back later, but she didn't want to him to see her like this; because then he would know that there was something up that something had happened. She didn't really know what she was doing as she quickly throw all of her things into suit case and pulled it down the stairs, to collect the last of her things.  
  
She looked into the kitchen, the CD player was still on the side board she walked in and opened it; taking out her Billy Joel album, with that song on it. She picked up her suitcase and then apperated out of there.  
  
***  
  
Sirius arrived back at the house later that afternoon with James and Remus, Peter had something important he had to do; even Remus had tried to get out of coming over.  
  
"Sit down will you Moony." Sirius told him. "I'll fix you something to eat in a minute, I just want to cheek of Lena; I don't think she was feeling to good when I left her."  
  
"You go up to her, and I'll start on Moony." James told him, as Sirius nodded and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
He walked along the hall and into their bedroom, the bed was untidy just like when he had left; but the wardrobe was open and were most the draws in the dresser. He walked slowly over to them and looked inside; he almost ran over to the dresser and looked inside pulling out the draws when he found nothing.  
  
He apperated in the kitchen they almost jumped when he just appeared with a pop.  
  
"She's gone, and took all of her things." Sirius told them. "Damn It! I should have stayed with her, why the hell didn't I stay?"  
  
They both just looked at him, taken back by this news. James had thought that they had been getting along great, and that things might even be getting serious between the two of them.  
  
But Remus couldn't look him in the eye, how could he after what he had done; it was his fault he knew it.  
  
***  
  
Lena got the first flight out to America sending her owl off before her telling Marcus that she was coming to stay, and not to tell anyone that she was doing so if he got any owls.  
  
She arrived at the airport, and he bombarded her with questions as soon as he saw her; which she choose to ignore them to they were home.  
  
"Come on; give me something here will you?" Marcus asked her as he paced back and fore in front of her in the living room. "Did he do something to you, because if he did; I swear..."  
  
"Marcus please, he didn't do anything to me." Lena told him. "It was me, I had to leave, I could stay after what I did."  
  
Marcus sat down beside of her. "What do you mean, what you did?"  
  
Lena turned away from him. "Please don't freak out when I tell you." She turned back round to face him. "Well...I'm...I'm a werewolf."  
  
Marcus just stared at her, she got up and started pacing not able to take his staring; but he soon got up after her and stopped her.  
  
"Really, are you?" Marcus asked her softly.  
  
"Yes, I'm so sorry I never told you; I was so scared to tell you." Lena told him falling in to his arms, he hugged her pulling her into him.  
  
"You don't have too be, you're my sister; my twin." Marcus told her softly, and pulled her back. "That's why you left, because he didn't like the idea that..."  
  
"No, he knew...I'm about that as well...that I told him before you." Lena told him. "But he didn't care, he still wanted to go out with me after he found out. I don't know, I was just so glad that he accepted me when we first started going out; but now...I don't know my feelings are all over the place."  
  
Marcus smiled slightly at her, before she fell into his arms again and started to cry; he didn't know what to do as he just stood there holding her and rubbing her back gently.  
  
"The other night, the night before the full moon." Lena told him. "I can't believe that I did it. What makes it worst is that I've always liked him, but now...oh god..."  
  
"What is it?" Marcus asked her softly.  
  
"Remus." Lena said in a mere whisper. "I slept with Remus, he hates me now."  
  
Marcus couldn't believe it; this was just too much to be told all at once; yes he had always liked Remus better then Sirius, well if he had to pick either of them for his sister. But not like this, he didn't know what to do part from being there for her now that she needed him.  
  
***Four mouths later  
  
Lena came back from the hospital, she sat down on the couch as Marcus came through carrying an armful of paper work; he looked up and saw her sat there. He knew this wasn't good; he sat down on the chair putting his work down on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Marcus asked her.  
  
She looked up at him briefly and then looked back down at her hands, which was resting on her stomach.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Marcus asked her.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Lena answered.  
  
"What?!" Marcus shouted jumping to his feet. "I don't believe it...do you know...I mean who's the father?"  
  
She didn't look at him as he towered over her; and then answered in a small voice. "Remus."  
  
"Are you sure?" Marcus asked through clench teeth.  
  
"Yes of course I am, don't ask me stupid questions." Lena shot at him.  
  
"Fine, what are you going to do about it; are you going to tell him?" Marcus asked her.  
  
"How the hell can I tell him, I was supposed to be with Sirius." Lena answered. "Oh hi, I went over to America for a bit to get my head sorted out. Oh guess what everyone I'm pregnant and Remus is the father. That would not go down well."  
  
"Fine, you don't have to do it like that; but he still has a right to know." Marcus told her.  
  
"I'll think about it." Lena said.  
  
(A/N: - I leave it there for there, telling me what you think so far.) 


	6. Chapter Six

(Thanks again to 'yaukira' for your reviews, glad that you like the story; and that you think I'm a good writer. Hopefully when I send my book off to be published this week, the publishers will think the same thing; but I still post on here as well if I do get lucky.  
  
Anyway enough of that on with the story.)  
  
Hiding Secrets  
  
Lena hated lying to all of her friends back home every time they wrote to her, but she just couldn't tell them the truth; she knew that she should tell Remus that he was going to be a father but she couldn't do that without hurting Sirius. She knew though no matter what she did someone was going to get hurt; and she was hurt now keeping all this from them.  
  
She got a letter from Lily near Christmas, telling her that they were excepting a baby; and they wanted her to come back over to be godmother when it was born. She couldn't believe it, after everything they still wanted her to be a godmother; unless it was just to get her to come back over.  
  
She couldn't go back, she had made her mind up; and anyway if she went now they would all know. It was kind of obvious that she was pregnant, she was seven moths gone; and it was killing her during the full moon, she wanted him so much.  
  
February 17th  
  
Lena went into labour, her brother had been completely useless during the whole thing didn't have a clue; even her older brother Regan who had told them when he got back to England was going to kill Sirius completely freaked out. It was a good thing that she had had her aunt with her or she would have been completely lost.  
  
At 21:23  
  
Lena had her first child, a baby girl; then five minutes later she had a little boy. She called her daughter Antonia and her son Lupus after his father.  
  
***  
  
Over a year later in October she received a letter from Sirius, telling her that he didn't just want turn up on her door step from he was hoping that he could for a while because things were getting worst; and he needed somewhere to hide.  
  
She wrote back to him, she couldn't refuse him if he was in trouble; she just didn't know how she was going to explain that she now had twins.  
  
She waited but he never came over, so she sent another letter over to him to make sure that he was alright; but as soon as she had sent her letter she had received one from her Regan with the Daily Prophet in it as well.  
  
She couldn't believe it, the front page. The fall of Voldermot, the Potter's were killed and their baby Harry Potter brought the Dark Lord down. And then Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban...she couldn't read any more but she knew see had to...he was jailed for the death of Peter Pettigrew and for a dozen or so muggles. (Couldn't remember how many it was, if you know let me know will you.)  
  
"No." Lena whispered to her self as she sank to the ground holding the paper to her chest, she wanted to cry but the tears never came.  
  
Lena got both Antonia and Lupus ready, and then she took them around to Marcus' place; she knocked on his front door as though she desperately needed to get inside.  
  
"Calm down will you." Marcus told her as he answered the door.  
  
"I need you to look after the twins while I go to England." Lena told him as she pushed her way inside, and put the twins down on his sofa. "He sent you the newspaper of course; I have to go."  
  
"What why?" Marcus asked her.  
  
"They were my friends, and Sirius wouldn't do a thing like that; I don't care what the papers say he just wouldn't do it." Lena almost shouted at him. "I'm going there, but I can't take them; please Marcus do this for me please."  
  
"Find, but only this once." Marcus agreed. "And don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Stu...pid." Antonia said giggling.  
  
"She even Antonia agrees with me." Marcus said smiling at his sister.  
  
Lena smiled at them all. "Don't teach them stupid things to say while I'm gone."  
  
"Well you better get back quickly then, shouldn't you?" Marcus teased.  
  
"Thanks." Lena said and kissed him on the cheek; she went over to the twins and kissed them both goodbye. "Mummy will be back soon, but Uncle Marcus is going to look after you until I get back. Behaviour, and make sure that he stays out of trouble."  
  
"Troubull." Lupus shouting, she kissed them both again; before she apperated. ***  
  
Lena arrived in England, the day after; she went straight round to Remus' house because he had been the only one not mentioned in the paper. She stood on his doorstep with her umbrella up, and knocked on the door hoping that he was alright.  
  
No one answered the door, so she knocked again and again; she felt as though she had been waiting hours for him to answer when it had only been a couple of minutes. The slowly opened and Remus appeared, she dropped the umbrella and flung her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Remus, please tell me that it isn't true." Lena said into his shoulder.  
  
But he didn't answer, he just held her tightly; she knew and cried into his should. He lead her into his house and carefully sat her down on the sofa, but she never let him go.  
  
"I'm so sorry, that I left without saying anything." Lena told him.  
  
"Well your ok, that's the main thing isn't it." Remus said softly.  
  
"I can't believe it though, James and Lily dead." Lena said looking up at him, only pulling back slightly; because she needed to be with him now more then ever. "I can't believe what I read, especially about Sirius he would never; you know he wouldn't."  
  
Remus pulled away from her and got up walked across the room. "I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
Lena looked at him, and then walked over to him. "Remus he's your best friend, you know that he wouldn't; they meant so much to him."  
  
"You left remember, you don't know what it was really like." Remus shot at her.  
  
"I couldn't stay, not after what we did." Lena told him. "I might not have been here; but I do know that Sirius would never turn on his friends." She hit him hard in the arm. "And so do you Remus."  
  
Remus suddenly grabbed hold of her and pinned her hard against the wall. He looked so anger she had never seen him look like that before, she wasn't scared of him; she just wanted to make everything right between them, and she still wanted to be him.  
  
"Don't push me." Remus warned her, as he tighten his grip on her arms.  
  
She looked at him and then closed her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder; and whispered. "I'm sorry Remus."  
  
Remus let go of her as quickly as he had taken hold of her, and then took her in his arms and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I...I..." Lena tried to say, she wanted to tell him more then anything else in the world as he just held her; but she knew this wasn't really the time or maybe she was just making excuses not to do it.  
  
"I would have loved to be you with you, if so many things would have been different." Remus told her. "If I wouldn't have been such a coward to have told you long ago." And then whispered to him self more then to her. "And if I wasn't a monster."  
  
She looked up at him, touching his face softly. "You not a monster Remus, you could never be a monster."  
  
He smiled at her weakly. "Your not staying are you, no matter what I say to you?"  
  
"I can't, I just can't." Lena said. "Come back with me; to America."  
  
Remus looked at her shocked, and then smiled but he was shocking his head at the same time. "I can't leave here."  
  
"But why not?" Lena demanded moving back out of her arms. "You just said that you would love to be with me, there's nothing stopping you."  
  
Remus knew that she was right, and that he was doing it again; he was being a coward but he couldn't do it. It meant some much that he would have to tell her everything, he loved her to much to ever hurt her; and if he went with her he just might.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't." Remus told her.  
  
"Remus...I...I..." Lena tried, but she just couldn't do it; she knew if she told him that he was father that he would come back with her. Then she wondered if he would, would she wanted him to go back just because of that? "Remus, I want...oh it doesn't matter."  
  
Lena turned round, and looked out of the window her umbrella was still outside and it was still raining.  
  
"I should go then." Lena told him as she turned back round.  
  
"What, no but you just came back." Remus said quickly moving over to her, but she stepped around of him.  
  
"I know, but there's nothing really keeping me here now is there?" Lena looked at him, waiting for his answered she wanted him so much it hurt; she decided if he asked her now to stay and he loved her then she would. But she knew that he wouldn't, deep down; he was a bit like her really hiding away from the world.  
  
"Oh right...well then..." Remus said; he could hear the voice shouting in his mind 'idiot!' repeatedly.  
  
Lena nodded and head for the door, he stopped her just as he reached it; she turned back round and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Lena..." Remus said. 'Do it, do it now!' "I'll write to you, is that alright?" 'IDIOT!'  
  
"Yeah that's fine Remus." Lena said, she kissed him on the cheek and he let go of her.  
  
She walked down the hall and opened the front door; she bent down for her umbrella and then turned back to him.  
  
"Goodbye Remus." Lena said, smiling slightly at him. She put her umbrella up and then stepped out and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Damn it!" Remus shouted and then punched the wall. "I love you! How hard is it to say!"  
  
(A/N: - What do you think let me know, don't worry there's more to come when I get round to writing it; just keep checking for updates.) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Keeping in touch  
  
Lena went back to America alone, and Remus stayed in England alone; and he still didn't know the whole truth and neither did she.  
  
They wrote to each other over the years, and visited a couple of time.  
  
Dear Lena,  
Hope you will and everything is fine over there, its not to bad over here I guess...its just well...oh it doesn't matter. Is your brother Marcus still over there with you? I still can't believe that you both moved over there.  
  
I got a new job this week, it isn't much but it's something I guess to keep me busy.  
  
I'm sorry about your visit, you can come by anytime you want; just remember that will you.  
  
Remus  
  
Dear Remus,  
Thanks for the invite, but I'm quite busy at the moment; but I'll try. I'm glad that you're holding up alright, just give it time. Don't they say that time heels all wounds; I hope that's true.  
  
Congrats on the new job, hope it goes alright of you.  
  
Lena  
  
Dear Lena,  
Sorry I haven't wrote for a while, haven't been well lately; I don't think they were too pleased either at work. Oh well, I'll be fine; don't worry. I hope that you're alright and well, hope everyone is well.  
  
We had is it the Fire Begird? Out here the other night, one of my neighbours houses were on fire; I couldn't really use my magic because they were all muggles. And also like I said I weren't feeling too good either.  
  
Remus  
  
Sorry Remus that I haven't wrote in so long, I do hope that you're alright now though. I've been really busy with everything, and starting a new job of my own as well.  
  
Remus I do miss...oh just ignore me; it's just been one of those days. You know a really long one that doesn't seem to want to end.  
  
I'll write again as soon as I can.  
  
Lena  
  
Lena...come visit me its been over a year since I've seen you, the letter's are getting shorter and far in-between. Unless you want me to come over there, I could if you do?  
  
Write back soon, Remus  
  
Remus, I just got your owl; I'm keeping him here for a while he doesn't look at all well I'll feed him up for you before I send him back. I do hope that you're looking after yourself.  
  
Thanks for the invite, I can't come just yet; in a couple of weeks but I'll come to you. Well that is if you still want to see me?  
  
Lena  
  
Oh yes, I'm looking forward to it; give me the dates.  
  
Remus  
  
***  
  
Lena was feeling a little iffy still, but she wanted to go over to see him; so she left the twins with her brother and got a flight over there. She didn't write to him, she wanted to surprise him well that was if she made it over there; she knew she should have gotten different tickets instead of ones straight after the full moon.  
  
She didn't know how she had made it, but she was finally at Remus' house she dropped the suitcase and knocked on his door. She stood there but no one answered, she lead against the door and lifted up the letter box and looked in; she was sure that she saw something move.  
  
"He wouldn't mind, would he? Of course he wouldn't" Lena said to herself as she pulled out her wand and unlocked the door.  
  
She pushed open the door and lifted her case again, she walked in and put it at the bottom of the staircase and then closed the front door. She heard someone moving in the living again, she slowly went through.  
  
Lena ran over to him and dropped to his knees beside him on the floor, she lifted his head up to met hers.  
  
"Remus, what happened are you alright you look terrible." Lena said as she helped him up on the sofa.  
  
"Thanks." Remus said smilingly weakly.  
  
"You look as though..." Lena started, but just looked at him.  
  
"What?" Remus asked her.  
  
She touched his face softly. "You can tell me if you like if I'm out of line, but you look as though...well you've just been...well...I'll just come out and ask. Are you a werewolf?"  
  
Remus just looked at her, and then pulled away from her he wanted to stand but he couldn't so he just stared at the wall at anything as long as it wasn't her.  
  
"Remus...look at me; tell me please." Lena pleaded. "You are that's why your not saying anything isn't."  
  
She got up suddenly and walked over to the window, as Remus turned back to her.  
  
"Sirius knew didn't he?" Lena demanded as she turned back round before he could say anything. "He knew all along and he never told me."  
  
"Lena, I never said that I was one." Remus told her.  
  
"What?" Lena said. "You can tell me, you know that you can tell me anything."  
  
She wanted this she wanted him to tell her that he was a werewolf so that she could tell him that she was one as well, but part of her kind of knew that even if he was that he would never tell her unless she made the first move.  
  
"I'm...I'm not." Remus said looking away from her, why hadn't he told her?  
  
Lena walked slowly over to him; she walked round him so that she was facing him.  
  
"It's alright; really." Lena whispered to him.  
  
"It's not alright...because I'm not...I'm..." Remus shot at her. "Just go...Go!"  
  
Lena looked at him hurt that he would shout at her and tell her to leave.  
  
"If I go now, I'm not coming back." Lena told him.  
  
"Just Go!" Remus shouted at her.  
  
Lena quickly turned away and ran out of the house, grabbing her suitcase on the way out. Remus just stood there staring at the spot she had been last, then he ran out after her; he ran out up the path and onto the street but he couldn't see her she had gone.  
  
He couldn't believe it, why the hell had he shouted at her? He turned slowly back round and walked back into the house alone.  
  
A couple of days later his owl returned home with a letter, he opened it dreading what it might say; but instead was quite surprised.  
  
You have a pretty owl, he's much better now. Mummy and I looked after him for you while he was here.  
  
Lots of love from Antonia xxx  
  
Remus couldn't believe the letter, he read it through a couple of times trying to understand it but he just couldn't. Did she had a daughter?  
  
(A/N:- What do you think let me know will you?  
  
Oh, there's still more to come don't worry just give me time; I'll get updates up as quick as I can.) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Finding Out the Truth  
  
Lena was so anger with him that he would just throw her out like that, and she was annoyed with her daughter as well for writing to him after she told her not to.  
  
"Mummy why? And why are you back so soon?" Antonia asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm back and I'm not going back there; because I'm not wanted back there." Lena told her as she put her daughter to bed.  
  
"Was it our dad that you were visiting?" Lupus asked her, she look over at the door surprised by his question and him standing there.  
  
"I just put you to bed." Lena told him. "Now get back to bed."  
  
"But the question?" Lupus said not moving. "All the other kids have dads, we don't we?"  
  
"Because things didn't work out between us." Lena answered. "I'll tell you when your older promise, now bed both of you."  
  
She kissed Antonia goodnight and then took lupus back through to his bedroom, and tucked him back into bed. She wasn't really looking forward to the day that she would have to tell them the truth.  
  
***  
  
Lena somehow managed to keep the truth about who their father was from them for a while, well until they started sleeping over at their friend's houses and they had fathers so of course they wanted to know; and she had promised them.  
  
They were both nine years old, and it was time to sit them down and tell them. They all sat down at the kitchen table, Antonia and Lupus sat facing her on the other side of the table.  
  
"So, who is he and where is he?" Lupus asked.  
  
"Is he a werewolf as well?" Antonia asked excitedly.  
  
"Don't be stupid then they would be together, the whole mate for life thing; don't you know anything?" Lupus told his sister.  
  
"Lupus be nice, I don't know if he's a werewolf; probably not if he is he never told me." Lena said, she took a deep breath and then went on. "I'd liked him for years, but I was with someone else. And then the night before the full moon, things happened. I left a while later and came over here, and then I had you two. We wrote a few times and I visited, but the last visited when you were younger didn't go well and we haven't seen each other since or even sent owls."  
  
"What about us doesn't he care about us?" Lupus asked.  
  
"Did we do something wrong?" Antonia asked.  
  
"Oh no, no it isn't you; he's anger with me." Lena told them. "I am sorry."  
  
"Why can't we see him?" Lupus asked. "Can't we go over there and see him?"  
  
"That isn't a good idea." Lena told them.  
  
***  
  
A couple of years later, four years later. The twins were going into their third year at school, and Lena had received a letter from her other brother in England along with their paper. She wasn't met with good news, Sirius Black had escaped somehow from Azkaban, she may never have thought that he was guilty but this didn't really look good for him.  
  
"So this man..." Lupus started taking the paper off his mum.  
  
"He's called Sirius, I went to school with him; I still can't believe that he would have done what they said he did." Lena told them.  
  
"But they charged him and everything and now, well he escaped from Azkaban; I wonder how he did it?" Antonia said.  
  
"Hey maybe he'll come round here, you just said that you went to school with him." Lupus said hopefully.  
  
"Don't joke about these things, and don't tell your friends that I went to school with him." Lena told them firmly.  
  
"Of course, you don't tell my friends anything if you want it kept a secret." Antonia told her.  
  
"Don't worry we won't say anything." Lupus told her.  
  
***  
  
It was the end of their fifth year, and was coming home for their summer holiday; when they got home there was an owl waiting for them. One that they hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Oh I remember him from when I was little, oh the poor thing he looks worn out." Antonia said walking over to him and picking him up softly, she handed the letter to her mum and went into the kitchen to get him something to drink and eat. "He's from England isn't he, I can't believe that he had to fly all this way; that's just mean."  
  
"She isn't listening to you, she's reading the letter." Lupus told his sister.  
  
Dear Lena,  
I'm sorry that I haven't written in years and how we parted but as you know Voldermot as come back and is gaining power, and we need all the help we can get to fight him and his Deatheaters. This isn't a personally request of course, but we really could do with your help.  
  
Sirius is with us, he was badly injured not sure though how he survived but he did because he's stronger and fighter. It would mean a lot to him if you came back and to me as well.  
  
After everything that has happened I want to make up, I don't want to leave things how they were; please Lena come back.  
  
Love from Remus  
  
She just stared at the bottom of the letter, 'love from Remus'; it was a little late but there it was 'love from Remus'. Lupus took the letter off of her and read it himself.  
  
"Is this him, our father?" Lupus asked waving the letter in front of her; Antonia came back through carrying the owl. "Is it?"  
  
"Lupus, give that back." Lena told him.  
  
"NO, not until you tell me, is this our dad?" Lupus said.  
  
"Yes." Lena said.  
  
"He didn't even mention us once, does he even know about us?" Lupus demanded.  
  
Lena just stood there with both her children staring at her with demanding hurt looks; she didn't know what to say part from. "No."  
  
"Why, why the hell not; things might have been different if he had known about us." Lupus shot at her.  
  
"We could have had a dad." Antonia said trying not to cry.  
  
"Come on Tonia." Lupus said grabbing holding of her wrist and pulling her out of the room, he slammed his bedroom door shut.  
  
Lena knocked on his bedroom door but he didn't answer. "Please, let me explain." But they still didn't answer instead the music system was turn on to full power.  
  
Antonia sat on Lupus bed petting the owl, while Lupus paced up and down the bedroom angrily grunting at points. After about ten minutes of pacing he stopped suddenly in front of her.  
  
"I've got an idea." Lupus told her,  
  
"Am I going to like, because some of your ideas; well you know..." Antonia said.  
  
"We'll go to England to find him; mum will never take us; so we'll go ourselves." Lupus told her.  
  
Antonia just stared at him unable to believe that he had toped his most stupid idea of all time finally.  
  
"I don't think it's such a good idea." Antonia said carefully.  
  
"I thought you wanted to meet him." Lupus shot at her.  
  
"I do, but running away to England on our own and with everything that's going on over there." Antonia explained. "Do you really think it's such a good idea?"  
  
"Of course it's a good idea, and it isn't as though we're not aloud to use magic like them; different rules over hear remember." Lupus said. "Get some money from the bank, get a flight over there we'll take the owl so he'll believe us."  
  
"There's a couple of things though, one we're not old enough to fly on our own are we?" Antonia said. "Two, we don't even know where he'll be. And three, that old picture of mum and her friends I don't even know which ones this Remus guy she never did say."  
  
"Probably encase we did anything like this." Lupus said. "But that doesn't matter because two of the guys in the picture are going to be together he said so in the letter. Come on Tonia."  
  
"Fine I guest." Antonia said giving into him.  
  
He smiled at her and took the owl off her as she stood up and walked over to his wall and pulled out his wand, she tapped it on the poster and a hole appeared larger enough so that she could walk through to her own bedroom. They both packed bags quickly and then just stood there looking at Lupus' bedroom door, finally they turned round and walked over to the window and opened it.  
  
"You go first and I'll past the owl down to you." Lupus told her.  
  
She nodded and then climbed it wasn't first time that they were climbing out his bedroom window; they just hadn't done it in a while. Once she was out on the ledge he handed her the owl.  
  
"Just fly down to the ground, but don't go away please." Antonia said opening her hands to let him fly down; surprisingly he did as he was told.  
  
Then they both climbed down the drain pipe, and picked up their backpacks and headed for the bank. They had accounts at both muggle and the magic bank, but they thought it best to get money from their magical account and change it over the counter there and leave the rest in their account so they can use their cards if they need too.  
  
They couldn't believe how easy it had been as they sat in a taxi travelling through London. (Hope you don't mind that I missed out them travelling nothing happened, so I didn't really need to mention it.) Lupus had got them through being under age, and they had managed to get the owl through as well. All they needed to do now was find the Leaky Caldron so they could get a room, and then start their search.  
  
They were dropped off in the centre of London, no idea where to go from there; Lupus looked round as Antonia sorted the money out she was always better at that then he was. Then they started to walk, passing shop after shop but nothing that looked as though it could connect them to the magical world.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Antonia asked Lupus after about ten minutes just walking around. "We can't just keep walking; I'm getting strange looks from people because of the owl."  
  
"Well what else can we do, until we find it?" Lupus said. "Its not as though..." Lupus knocked into an over grown man sending him flying back and falling to the ground.  
  
The man slowly turned round as if he wasn't sure if something had hit him, he looked down at Lupus and then at Antonia; and smiled underneath his bushy bread.  
  
"Sorry bout that, you alright?" Hagrid asked them. (Of course they didn't know that it was Hagrid though.)  
  
Hagrid pulled him to his feet as they just stared at him.  
  
"Erm excuses me...but do you know where the Leaky Caldron is please?" Lupus asked him, he thought that he looked like a man who would know; because he didn't really look normal well for a muggle anyway.  
  
"Of course, right behind me." Hagrid said beaming at the two. "Visit from a board are you?"  
  
"Yeah, looking up family you could say." Lupus said, but Antonia elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Hagrid smiled at them and then took them inside and introduced then to the barkeep, who got them a room to stay in. Next morning they woke up in their new room, Lupus had created a screen for them so that they could get changed and then they went down for breakfast; before they went out back to go to Diagon Ally.  
  
Lupus tapped the bricks like he had been told while Antonia stood behind him in a bad mood because she had wanted to bring the owl with them, she had wanted to get it checked out just to make sure he was alright; but Lupus had told her that they'll do that later.  
  
The street opened out to them, Antonia smiled at all the people all the magical people there; she didn't mind being around muggles but she always liked it when she was back around magical people. They walked down the ally looking in the shop windows and the people hoping against hope that they might spot him here, but really what are the odds of that happened.  
  
A black haired boy and a red haired bumped into Lupus as they were passing in a hurry, Lupus rubbed his arm and carried on walking not thinking much of it until he stopped dead.  
  
Someone behind him had shouted. "Lupin, wait up!"  
  
Lupus turned round in a flash at the name and looked up the ally, as Antonia looked to her side and realised that her brother wasn't there so she turned round and walked back up to him. She looked over at where he was staring...  
  
(A/N:- I'll leave it there for now so it means that'll you have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next.) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Coming Home  
  
Remus turned round at the sound of his name being called, Molly stepped into view beside him; as Harry and Ron ran up to them. Then he noticed a boy about Harry's age staring at him with a girl beside him, they looked familiar in away but he shock it off because he had never meet either of them before and turned back to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Come on, that's him." Lupus hissed at his sister and grabbed hold of her, as they made there way through the crowded ally. "Excuse me!"  
  
They all turned round and looked at the pair, Remus was surprised that it was the children who he had just seen staring at him.  
  
"Are you...erm Remus Lupin?" Lupus asked him nervously.  
  
"Yes, do I know you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Erm...well...no...but you know our mum." Lupus answered. "Our mum is Lena Potter."  
  
Remus looked quite surprised at this surprised and a black dog appeared at his side, Antonia stepped away from the dog she not being very fond of them.  
  
"I'm Lupus and this is Antonia, we're twins." Lupus told him.  
  
"Well then maybe we should go somewhere pirate to talk, where's Lena?" Remus said looking around for her, even the dog lifted up off its front paws but Mrs Weasley tapped him on the head.  
  
"Well...she's still in America." Antonia told him.  
  
"I see, I think." Remus said a little confused at this information.  
  
But this he took them both back to the Leaky Caldron where they all went into a back room so that they could talk, Sirius changed back into himself surprising the two of them because they didn't know that he was an Animagi. They both sat close together while Remus and Sirius sat facing them, and others sat around at the other tables.  
  
"So why have you two come over here on your own then?" Sirius asked them. "You must be the same age as Harry right?"  
  
"Well we're sixteen." Antonia answered.  
  
"Your Antonia, the girl who wrote to me that time?" Remus asked making them all look at him.  
  
"Yes, oh we brought your owl with us; he didn't look at all well." Antonia told him. "I didn't want him flying all the way back, so we managed to get him through customs and everything; he's up in our room."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Remus said.  
  
"Wait a minute Moony, you knew she had kids?" Sirius asked him turning around so that he could look him in the face. "You know what this means don't you, considering who old they are."  
  
"I didn't know, she never told me." Remus said.  
  
"Oh about that, there's a small thing." Lupus said quietly making them both turn back to him. "Mum did tell us who our father was, and we only found out when you sent her that letter that she never told him about us."  
  
"Why did you call him Moony?" Antonia asked, and then added excitedly. "Are you a werewolf?"  
  
Remus looked at her and then smiled slightly. "You're very much like your mother."  
  
"So does that mean yes?" Antonia asked. "Becas..."  
  
"Antonia." Lupus said sharply.  
  
"I should contact her to tell her that you're both safe." Remus told them.  
  
"Wait a minute, you said that she said she told you who your father is; so?" Sirius said looking at them expectedly.  
  
"Well, yes she did." Lupus said.  
  
"So?" Sirius said.  
  
"She did tell us that you were together, but..." Antonia told him and then looked at Lupus.  
  
"Maybe we should wait till Lena gets here." Remus suggested getting up quickly. "Its one way to get her back here."  
  
"I guess, though I still don't get why she left in the first and if she was pregnant." Sirius said getting up as well, but Remus wouldn't look at him.  
  
They both went upstairs and borrowed Harry's owl considering that Antonia wouldn't let Remus use his own owl, Sirius sat on Remus' bed while he wrote the letter.  
  
"Remus I don't get it, did they say that I weren't the father?" Sirius asked him, just as the door creaked open and Harry walked in. "You can sit down Harry if you want."  
  
Harry nodded and sat down beside Sirius on the bed, considering there was no where else to sit.  
  
"I don't know." Remus lied.  
  
"Come on, you're keeping something from me; I know you pretty well by now Moony." Sirius said, but Remus still wouldn't turn round and face him. "Come on, tell me. Well I know that she wouldn't have had an affair because werewolves don't do that do they?"  
  
This time Remus turned round. "Werewolf, she's a werewolf and you never told me?"  
  
"Well, Moony its...well...erm..." Sirius said standing up, with Harry looking from the two.  
  
"You knew that she was a werewolf all that time...I get it now...James knew as well because he was always trying to get you to do something...and that was it." Remus said standing up and walking over to him.  
  
"Remus mate..." Siirus said.  
  
"No, she should have been my mate...all these years..." Remus shot at him.  
  
"Remus she was with me...you..." Sirius started.  
  
"Yeah that's right all the girls have to like you, you have to have every girl..." Remus shouted, backing Sirius into a corner. "She was mine, she should have been mine...that's why you started going out with her because she liked me, you couldn't stand the fact that she liked me better then you could you?"  
  
"Remus..." Sirius said but he cut him off again.  
  
"But do you know what; she still wanted me even when she was with you." Remus told him. "Why the hell had I been so stupid, I could have had her...she gave me every chance..."  
  
"What do you mean, she gave you every chance?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus didn't answer, but he was saved from answering when Molly knocked on the door and carefully came inside; which at this point Harry took his chance to leave.  
  
"There's someone down stairs to see you both." Molly told them. "And you can be heard downstairs as well."  
  
"I don't care." Remus shot at her. "I'm sorry."  
  
He glared at Sirius before he walked out of the room; Molly looked over at Sirius who was still stood in the corner against the wall. He slowly came out and followed her down the stairs.  
  
Remus walked in to the back room, Auther and the twins and Moody were still there; but now there was someone else. He couldn't believe who was stood in front of him; he thought he was dreaming for a minute until he was hit in the back.  
  
"Moony...Remus we need to talk." Sirius told him, but then he saw as well.  
  
"Hi." Lena said.  
  
Remus just lost himself; he had give up caring he knew if he didn't do it now then he would never do it. He walked over to her and one arm around her waist the other hand holding her face softly as he kissed her.  
  
Everyone just stared at him, never had they seen him do anything like that before.  
  
"I'm sorry." Remus told her as he pulled away. "And yes, I am a werewolf."  
  
She just stood there for a moment looking at him smiling, she had forgotten about everyone else in the room as she led forward and kissed him. He pulled her into him, this is what he had been waiting for all his life; and she was finally here in his arms, she was his, his mate.  
  
About an hour later when Lena had seen the twins and Remus and Sirius had had another argument, they finally all sat down for dinner. Sirius sat facing Remus, who had Lupus and Antonia on either side of him telling him all about them selves; while Lena talked to Molly and Remus of course.  
  
"Well I still can't get my head around it." Fred said.  
  
"You dark horse Lupin or dark werewolf should I say." George said.  
  
"Boys." Molly said sharply.  
  
"Well I'm still trying to get my head around it as well." Remus admitted. "I'm just sorry that I had been an idiot all these years." He turned round to Lena. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Course." Lena said brightly. "Fire away."  
  
"The last time you came over, if I would have told you there and then that I was a...a werewolf..." Remus tried to ask.  
  
"If you would have told me, would I have told you?" Lena finished for him. "Yes, yes I would...at that moment that was all I wanted you to say...even though I knew you would never say it. And yes if you would have told me I would have come back...I know it's a little late to say it all now."  
  
"No, but now we just have to make up for lost time." Remus said.  
  
"Don't forget then to put a silencing spell on your room tonight." George teased.  
  
"George." Molly shouted at him, as Sirius pushed his chair back and walked off.  
  
"I should talk to him." Lena said getting up to follow him.  
  
Lena followed him upstairs, she knocked on his door but he didn't answer so she went in anyway and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Sirius..." Lena started.  
  
"He was my best friend." Sirius shot at her.  
  
"Yes, he was and still is...but what about what you did to him." Lena said. "You knew I was a werewolf and that I liked him, yet you still..."  
  
"That was because I loved you too." Sirius told her.  
  
"You might have thought you did, but you only wanted to go out with me...because I didn't want you because everyone was supposed to like you." Lena told him. "But it doesn't work like that, I liked Remus; I loved Remus. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you knew you knew all along that I did."  
  
"It may have started out like that, but I did love you; and I always hoped that you felt the same...I guess you didn't" Sirius admitted. "That was why you left."  
  
"Yes, the full moon got the better of me...I'm sorry Sirius I never meant to hurt you." Lena said. "But my heart is with Remus."  
  
"Then I'm sorry for holding the two of you apart all these years, if I was any sort of real friend I should have gotten you together." Sirius said trying to smile. "Be happy together, he needs someone more then I do...and of course you understand that as you're the same."  
  
"Thank you Sirius." Lena said and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, as the door opened behind them.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Padfoot...you are a good friend you can just be missed guided some times." Remus told him as he walked into the room.  
  
"See Moony I told you, didn't I...that werewolves can have dreams as well and that they can come true." Sirius told him as he put his arm around his shoulder. "I'm just sorry that I almost messed yours up for you."  
  
(A/N:- Well what do you think?  
  
Oh by the way- Lena and the twins moved to England and got a house of course Remus moved in, and got married at Christmas with Sirius as best man of course.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
